A little bit of Batgirl in my life
by Star In Your Heart
Summary: Starfire and Robin are new to the whole relationship thing and so far it's been great, but what will happen when an old friend of Robin comes to visit the Titans? Will his ties to Batman ruin his new relationship with Starfire?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey you guys! So I got struck with a plot bunny and decided to write another story revolving around Robstar's new relationship. I'm still updating my other fanfic, "Good Things Come To Those Who Wait" and will update that tomorrow. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it, seriously your reviews put a smile on my face and hope I don't disappoint with this new story. Hope you guys enjoy!**

"Robin can you pass the milk please?" asked the bubbly Tameranian to her new beau.

"Sure Star." Replied the Boy Wonder

The young couple were having they're usual breakfast ritual; eating breakfast together. It's become one of Robin's favorite things to do with Starfire. He knew with his paperwork, villains, and crimes to solve they didn't have enough time together, so he made this ritual mandatory every morning. He gave his new girlfriend a smile and gave her the milk.

Just as he gave it to her, he felt her fingers brush his and he smiled at the touch. It's been about two weeks since they made it official. Of course when they did, it spread like wildfire. For the first couple days, it seemed to be all Jump talked about and all the jokes from Beastboy and Cyborg only made it worse. Of course Robin was ecstatic that Starfire even said yes but he was worried that the news might spread to Gotham. If news got to his mentor, well he doesn't know what might happen. He knew Bruce's cold detached persona didn't help his chances to explain to him. I mean what was a guy to do? After their first date, they went on a couple more and he owed it to Starfire and even owed it to himself to pop up the girlfriend question. He knew she was something he didn't want to give up because his duty to society and to the link he had with Batman. The boy wonder felt a scowl fall on his face and was already getting a headache thinking about telling his mentor.

"Hey Star, I need to tell you something." Robin said while rubbing his temples. He figured it was time to tell her about the fact he hasn't told Batman. He didn't want her to feel unimportant, god she was more like the opposite of that. He could see the look of confusion as she stopped eating her cereal.

Starfire simply nodded and placed her hand over his, "About what Robin?"

Robin was about to tell her until his communicator flashed a batsign on it. He let out a sigh; he had a bad feeling that Bruce might have stumbled about their not so secret relationship. He jumped out his seat and walked towards the door, but before he reached it he turned to Starfire who had a confused and sad look on her face and said,

"I'm sorry Star but I have to take this call, meet me in my room tonight?" asked Robin trying hard to put on a smile to not worry Starfire; which apparently worked since her face transformed to a huge grin while she said,

"Oh yes definitely Robin, I shall see you tonight"

Robin went towards his room and punched in his code.

_"Great. We just got together and I might ruin it because of stupid, insensitive, coldless, Bruce. Maybe I can get Alfred to convince him it's not a bad idea."_ the Boy Wonder thought to himself.

Once inside, he went to where he kept his laptop and opened it up to see his mentor staring coldly at him.

"I know." Was all Batman said to his protégé.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm not going to be updating my other current story until I caught this one up to it and write out a few more chapters. If you guys don't get quick updates then you know why. Anyways, I love how this story is turning out and hoping you guys are too.

"Dick what were you thinking! How do you think this can fall out if things don't work out?" exclaimed a furiously mad Batman at the Boy Wonder.

Robin furrowed his eyebrows and stared intently at his mentor,

"I already knew I was a disappointment to Batman, how I'm just not enough to meet his expectations; but for my own dad to look down on me for finally making the best decision of my life… just makes me feel sick to my stomach." Robin answered quietly.

"I didn't mean it like that Dick, just listen to-"

"No Bruce you listen! Don't you think I've weighed out the pros and cons of having a relationship of one of my teammates? I know villains might grab her to get to me, I know that you think might fall apart if in the end they do succeed, and I know you don't think I can't keep your little secret with her. For once in your life can you just trust me with this? I'm not that little 12 year old orphan that you took in five years ago. I've made the decision to be with Starfire and not even Batman can change my mind." The wonder boy said to his mentor who was just silently staring at him.

A minute of silence felt like an eternity to Robin, but returned the gaze his father was giving. At last he heard him grunt and say,

"Expect a little surprise tonight."

The next thing Robin knew, a black screen replaced the face of Batman. He stared coldly at his computer screen for a few more minutes and then walked to his bed and fell down onto it. He could still feel his blood rushing from his outburst. He covered his face with his hands and just focused on returning his breathing back to normal. If there was anyone who could make his blood boil like this it was Bruce.

"_Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, in-"_

There was a sudden knock on the door that made Robin groan,

"Go away" he said to his intruder.

"Um… Robin? It is Starfire? You said to come over when it was the night time." Starfire answered in a worried tone.

"Oh shit!" Robin whispered to himself as he got up his bed and slumped over to the door to open his girlfriend.

"Greetings Robin" said Starfire as she saw him open his door. His hair was slightly ruffled and he had a scowl on his face. She made sure she didn't show her looked concern since she knew Robin would tell her when the time was right, or if he could even tell her since she knows he has a duty to secrecy with the Batman.

"Hey Star, I'm sorry I was caught up with some uh… paperwork." Robin mumbled as he avoided her gaze.

Starfire let out a small smile and reached to touch his shoulder, "I understand Robin, you must be very tired. If you want me to, I shall leave you alone."

Robin turned to look at his girlfriend and let a small smile slip out, "Well I can't do that now can I? How else will make me feel better?" He reached to her hand that she placed on his shoulder and led her into his room.

Once in the privacy of his room, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. She heard her sigh as he nuzzled her neck and then lead her to his bed,

"C'mon Star, let's watch a movie." He said as he felt her snuggle up against him

"Oh yes I would love that very much. I believe it is your turn to choose?" Starfire mumbled against his neck.

Once he put on his choice of movie, they cuddled for a bit, and by the end of the movie he looked down to see his girlfriend's peaceful face already asleep. He felt himself smile as he reached down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead careful not to wake her. Suddenly, he heard a faint clicking noise and turned to see his door wide open and a person he would have never expected say,

"Interrupting something I see?"


	3. Chapter 3

An: Yay, so happy to present you guys with a long chapter and set my goal with catching this story up with my other. Expect a new update for my other story tomorrow! Spoil me with reviews my lovely readers.

"I would have expected a challenge breaking into the Titans Tower, but I'm I think Batman trained us a little too well so don't worry" smirked Batgirl as she leaned against Robin's doorframe. Oh if Batman could see his protégé right now, all snuggled up with the Tameranian. Even with his mask on, she was positive his eyes were bulging out of their sockets; leave it to Bruce to surprise his son this way.

"Well are you going to throw you're favorite redhead a welcoming party? Or has that place already been taken?" asked Batgirl innocently.

Robin felt anger rise up in his throat, _"This is the bullshit surprise Bruce must have meant, that asshole!" _thought the Teen Titan furiously. He looked over at his sleeping girlfriend, if there's anything he loved the most at that moment, it'd be her heavy sleeping. He let out a sigh as he gingerly got up his bed and walked to her side to pick her up gently hoping not to wake her. He didn't really want to deal with two redheads right now.

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere Babs." Robin hissed at his ex partner

"Woah woah there **Robin**, Batman will not be pleased with you messing with my secret identity." He heard Batgirl whisper to him as he left towards Starfires room. He punched in her code in record time and let out a curse as he tripped over a startled Silkie.

"Sorry boy." Robin whispered to Starfires, now grumpy, Bumgorf.

He delicately laid Starfire on her bed and brought her soft purple sheets up to her neck. He looked at her peaceful face and stroked it gently,

"I'm sorry Star." Was all the Boy Wonder whispered as he walked out her room.

When he reached his room, Batgirl was laying on his bed with her arms in back of her head.

"Gave your girlfriend a goodnight kiss, Dicky?"

Robin took off his mask as he spat out,

"Cut that shit out Babs, why did Bruce send you here?"

He saw batgirl take off her mask as well and he could see her blue eyes twinkle with the moonlight shining through Robin's room.

"Well you know Bruce; he wants me to keep an eye on his little birdie. He thinks you're not making the right choice of being with the alien." Babs answered with a sigh.

"Don't refer her to that Babs, her names Starfire and she's got as much of a right to be here like you do." Snapped Robin as he took a seat on his computer chair and put his head in his hands.

Batgirl simply rolled her eyes at his remark and got up from her position on Robins bed.

"Since when did you get so touchy?" asked Batgirl but was answered with only silence from the Boy Wonder.

She sighed and said,

"Alright sorry Dick, geez; well I do have to give you props for telling Bruce to be quiet. You should have seen the smirk on Alfred's face when you told him off."

Robin's frown twitched with the urge to smile at the sound of Alfred's name. He was much more than a butler, he's practically family. He sighed as he said,

"I could really use some of Alfred's advice right now."

He felt Babs walk over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him to look at her.

"Look, it's not like I wanted to come here and see you grope all over her. I'm here because Batman doesn't trust your puppy love instincts and sent me here to set your head straight. You can either make my job easy or you can make it hard, but we both know you can be mature about this. You know, like how I was when you decided to leave without even telling me." She said while looking straight in Dicks eyes.

Dick simply let the words sink in before replying,

"Look Babs, you know you're still my best friend and I guess you have the right to still hold it against me since I never apologized about it. So here it is, I'm sorry; and if you're going to stay here I guess I better be on my best behavior so you can report to Bruce's nosey ass that he should be able to trust my sense of judgment."

Babs let out a small smile and hugged her longtime friend.

"Well enough of this heart to heart chit chat. Let's talk about some even more important issues; where the hell am I going to sleep!" exclaimed Batgirl.

Robin shook his head and chuckled, some things never change.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: It was so hard to write this chapter; I hate seeing a sad Starfire. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Starfire awoke to bright sunshine screening through her big windows. She stated to stretch her arms above her head but then came to an abrupt stop. Wasn't she in Robin's room last night?

"_Robin must have brought me here."_ Starfire thought with a smile. Of course she would not have minded if he didn't, but she knew Robin didn't want their team mates to think wrongly of them.

She got off her bed and made sure she didn't disturb her still sleeping bumborf and headed to the shower for her usual morning getup and in about fifteen minutes, she was done.

Starfire sat on her bed and awaited for Robin's arrival since always made sure to pick her up to walk to the Ops Room for breakfast together. As she waited for his arrival, she laid back on her bed and thought about how happy she's been since Robin asked her to be his girlfriend. Although she felt as if she could lay and think about her and Robin all day, she knew he was late.

"_Perhaps he is busy with the Batman?"_ The sad Tameranian asked herself

She felt happiness falter a little but then shook her head.

"_I should not worry myself about this. Robin shall tell me when he wants too; I know he would never keep anything from me."_

And with that thought, she flew off her bed and made her way to the Ops Room. She slowed down her pace as she was passed Robin's room and felt ashamed at the thought of wanting to check up on him.

Before entering the Ops Room she paused and made sure to push all doubtful feelings and enter her mind with happy ones. It was one thing worrying herself, but she did not want to trouble Raven; she couldn't possibly live down the guilt of troubling her friend.

"Good morning friends! Today is a beautiful day is it not?" she exclaimed a little too loudly and was greeted with wide eyes staring at her.

"Dude! She walked in without Robin." She heard the young changeling whisper to Cyborg

"Shut up you little grass stain!" Cyborg whispered back and walked towards his good friend.

Cyborg put his hand on her shoulder and asked, "You okay lil lady?"

Starfire felt her heart sink and mustered as much happiness as she could.

"Why yes friend Cyborg why would I not be?" she answered with a bright smile.

"Leave her alone you two; the more you bug the more she's going to feel interrogated. Just drop it." Raven said from across the room where she was fixated on her usual novel.

"But Rae! I already told you she has a right too! I heard a girl's voice in his room this morning!" exclaimed Beastboy and before he knew what he said, was thrown across the room by Raven.

At that moment, everyone turned to look at Starfire and they weren't surprised to see her face look crestfallen.

"No..Perhaps you heard wrong Beastboy Robin would not do that" she stammered out looking at Raven for reassurance.

Raven put her book down and sighed,

"I'm sorry Starfire. I did sense another person in his room as I walked by it. I thought it was you.."

Starfire felt something she has never felt before, a horrible excruciating feeling and felt as if someone ripped her heart out and stomped on it.

"I woke up in my room this morning" whispered out.

And as if on cue, the Boy Wonder walked in laughing with Batgirl at his side and was welcomed with a group of eyes glaring at him menacingly.

At this sight, Starfire narrowed her eyes at the mysterious girl and felt her heart break before her very eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Uhh..hey you guys?" Robin asked at his teammates and girlfriend who were glaring at him like they wanted to murder him. Unbeknownst by him, he was about to get verbally attacked by his own team members.

"Dude really? How could you do that to Star?"

"You're sick dude, sick."

"Not a surprise from the Boy Wonder."

"Guess not even Starfire's good enough for him."

Robin shut his eyes and shook his head; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own team members didn't take one second to bash on him and didn't even let him explain. He looked at Starfire and frowned when he saw her simply looking at the ground.

"You guys have it all wrong. I can't believe you guys are such perverts." He said as he let out an angry sigh.

He heard Babs chuckle and say,

"I'm Batgirl, sorry if we got off on the wrong foot but I'm here by Batman's orders."

Starfire looked up once she heard what 'Batgirl' said and saw Robin give her a worried look but she simply turned away from his gaze.

She heard her friends give a sigh of relief and went to welcome her, well except Raven and herself. She knew Robin expected her to welcome her, but right now all she wanted to do was escape to her room and she did just that.

"Hey sorry about that Robin. We kind of just figured since we heard her in your room this morning and all." Cyborg admitted while scratching his head.

"Yeah I told Cyborg he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions but when do you guys ever listen to the most handsome guy on our team anways?" said Beastboy as he wiggled his eyes at Batgirl

Batgirl returned his remark with a giggle and saw him get shoved by Cyborg.

"Oh shut up, you're the one who ratted him out."

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not; ask Rae!"

"I'm so out of here."

"Awe c'mon Rae!"

Robin stopped the dispute between the changeling and his robotic friend and shook his head at Ravens departure.

"Sorry about Raven not being part of the welcome wagon; she takes a while to open up." He told his best friend.

Batgirl simply smiled and nodded at what Robin had said.

"Well to formally introduce you guys; Batgirl this is Cyborg and Beastboy." Robin told his old partner.

Batgirl shook both their hands and replied with,

"I'm looking forward to hanging out with you guys for the next couple of days."

"Same here lil lady." Answered Cyborg with a smile.

"Maybe we can teach you a little something about how the Titans do it here in Jump." Beastboy added with a smile.

Robin had to admit, he was relieved for Cyborg and Beastboy to welcome her but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something important.

"So what were you two doing in Robin's room this morning?" asked Beastboy curiously.

"Batman business; can't say." Robin replied as he looked around to find Starfire nowhere in sight.

"She left dude; she looked pretty upset when she found out Batgirl was with you this morning" Cyborg said as he noticed Robin looking around for his girlfriend.

"Ah shit." He muttered to himself; leave it to the Boy Wonder to sabotage his own relationship.

Batgirl put a hand on his shoulder and said,

"Go look for her. In the meantime I can kick these guys butt on this videogame I brought from Gotham."

He nodded his head and gave her a small smile as he headed towards Starfire's room.

"Oh my god! How did you get that! It doesn't come out till' next year!" he heard Beastboy exclaim before the door closed and he was welcomed with silence.

"_I hope I didn't screw things up with Star."_ The Boy Wonder thought nervously to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

When he reached her room, he took a minute to recollect himself and went into her room and was welcomed with a squeal from Silky. He looked around her room and saw that it was empty and became instantly more worried. What if she flew to Tameran? It was one thing dealing with Star but to deal with Galfore? He gulped at the thought of having to face Starfire's big mascualine Knorfka. He gave a defeated sigh and sat down on Starfire's bed.

"Silky, I messed things up with your Knorfka big time." He said to his girlfriend's bumgorf.

He put his hands through his hair and tried to think of all the places he thought Starfire would have gone.

A sudden thought occurred to Robin and with that he dashed towards the Titan's roof and exhaled a sigh of relief when he saw Starfire. Her back was to him but he can already tell she had her knees up to her chest as she looked onto the horizon.

He walked toward to where the poor Tameranian was and frowned at the tear marks on her face.

"Hey Star." He whispered to her as he sat down next to his girlfriend.

He felt his heart sink when Starfire simply ignored what he had said. He let out a mournful sigh and took her hand in his.

"Star I'm sorry; I didn't mean to shut you out, she came unexpectedly I swear."

Starfire looked at the Boy Wonder and she could tell her silence was taking a toll on him.

"Why did you not tell me? Why did you not come to my room and talk about what is going on Robin? You cannot understand how I felt when Beastboy and Cyborg did the telling of me this morning." She whispered fighting hard on holding back her tears.

Robin furrowed his eyebrows and reached to stroke his girlfriend's hair.

"I-I can't tell you exactly Star, you know I would if I could. I'm sorry you had to find out that way and I'm sorry I'm a shitty boyfriend but I'm trying my hardest Star, truly I am." He told her quietly.

Starfire felt her heart ache as she knew she could not blame him.

"I understand Robin, I know when you are able you shall tell me. Even so, I am the ashamed for thinking she was more than a friend to you Robin." She admitted.

Robin was flabbergasted at the thought of what his Star was thinking. The look on her face just told him she was being completely and utterly honest with him.

"Oh god no Star, there's absolutely nothing going on between me and Bab- Batigirl." He corrected himself as he told him girlfriend.

"Have you kissed her?" asked Starfire questionably at her beau who turned red at the sound of her question.

"No Star, you were my first kiss, you're my first girlfriend as well. Look, I did have a crush on her before but we were kids! What Batgirl and I have is nothing, I look at her as the sister I never had. She's the only family I have left besides you and the Titans" he said as he looked straight into her eyes.

Starfire felt tears falling down the side of her face as she leaped to give Robin a hug.

"Oh I feel horrible Robin. I feel the disgust with myself for having to doubt your honesty with me." She said as sobs escaped her throat.

Robin simply stroked her hair trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"Star, hey don't cry. If it makes you feel any better, you reacted a lot better than I would if I found out there was a guy in your room" he admitted and was rewarded with a small giggle from Starfire.

She felt her sobs soften into sniffles as she buried her face into Robin's neck.

"I feel like a big clorbag right now." She mummered as she snuggled herself closer to Robin to hide her shame and humiliation.

Robin brought her face up to his and said,

"Star you didn't do anything wrong. I'm glad you're able to tell me how you feel, I'm glad that you're being completely honest with me. Even if I'm your boyfriend, it doesn't change the fact that I'm your best friend and the fact that you could tell me anything."

Starfire felt her heart start fluttering once more, the pain she once was filled with had subsided a bit and then felt herself being lifted from the ground and saw Robin give her a goofy grin.

"Robin where are you taking me?" she asked, a grin beginning to appear on her face.

"Well like I said as much of a best friend I am, I am as much of a boyfriend which entitles me to as many Starfire kisses as I would like. But as much as I love our view from the roof, there's no cameras in your room." He said with a wink.

Starfire let out a squeal of delight and decided that for now, everything was going to be alright.

**AN: Yay! They finally made up. I deffinately wanted for the fight to last longer, but that's not really in Starfire's character to hold a grudge; especially against Robin.**


	7. Chapter 7

Robin and Starfire didn't sleep much that night. With their make out session and heart to heart talk it resulted in both of the titans falling asleep in each other's arms. As the morning drew near, the Boy Wonder stirred up from his sleep and was surprised he actually stayed the night. He was careful as he withdrew his arms from their position around Starfire's waist in hope of not disturbing or waking her up. As he put on his shoes, he took the time to take in the view he had before him; his very hot girlfriend peacefully asleep. When he was done with his shoes, he tiptoed next to her to pull her sheets to cover her and to give her a soft peck on her forehead. He looked at her Mumbo clock, why she still had that alarm clock he would never know, and saw it was just past 6 in the morning.

"_I don't think any of the Titans should be awake right now…."_ He thought to himself. It was one thing or his team member to know about their relationship but for them to witness him leaving his girlfriends room in the morning he would never live it down.

As he walked out her room he made his way to his room and was grateful that no one was lurking around. He was about to lock the door until he heard a voice behind him,

"Well well, it's about damn time."

Robin heard himself curse for being caught and gave another swear when he saw who the voice belonged too.

"Babs how the hell did you get my code?" he asked her.

Batgirl simply walked to his computer desk and resumed to her seat on his computer chair.

She turned to look at Robin and let out a chuckle,

"Did you forget who taught us our 'oh so great' skills, Bird boy?" she teased.

Robin simply laughed and went to lay on his bed.

"So what'd you want Babs? Batman tell you to fill out a questionnaire about Starfire and I and you need help with the answers?" he teased as he put his hands in back of his head.

"Um no not necessarily but I do have something to ask." She said.

Robin immediately sat up when he heard Babs say these words and quickly said,

"What? Is something the matter? Did something happen?"

Babs simply shook her head and said, "No no shut up Robin; geez you over paranoid freak. I actually wanted to let you know that I wanted to talk to Starfire."

The Boy Wonder felt as if his eyes were going to bulge out. He pondered for a bit; he tried to imagine what would happen if two hot red heads were put in a room together, HIS room. A sudden smirk began to form his lips and his gaze was beginning to fill with lust.

"_Maybe Cyborg can put in a few hidden cam-"_

Robin's thoughts were interrupted by Batgirls' smack.

"Dick you perve! Don't think I saw that look in your eyes right now! I'm being serious right now. I'm not Batman; I have feelings and I felt really bad that I caused a fight between you and Starfire." She admitted to Robin.

The smirk that was once plastered on Robin's face soon faded into a small smile. He then got up from his bed and sat at the corner of it in order to be able to talk to Babs eye to eye.

"You know I was just playing around Babs, but I think that's a great idea; not necessary though since Star knows we're just friends but I guess I'm just worried you guys might fight over me and all." He joked around.

Hearing this, Babs playfully shoved Robin and shook her head.

"Dick stop being so conceited. Look, I'd appreciate if you told her for me though. If I'm going to be here for a couple days I want us all to get along. Except I don't mind so much if Raven hates me…Beastboy told me she's done uh..pretty disturbing things to him and Cyborg; funny but scary." She shivered as she remembered the stories that were told to her by her only two friends at the Tower.

The Boy Wonder chuckled and shook his head as he understood where she was coming from.

"Alright yeah, I'll tell her Babs." He confirmed with Batgirl.

She gave him a hug and she headed out the door to the guest room that she was staying in, but before she walked out Robins open door she turned to him and asked,

"So why were you and Starfire doing in your room last night" she asked in a teasing tone.

As soon as Robin heard the question he turned red and reached for his pillow to throw it at her,

"Babs get out!" he quietly exclaimed.

Batgirl simply dodged his pillow and before she left she added,

"Best if you stick with your birdarangs, Birdboy." And with that she skipped merrily to her room.

"_Things are deffinately looking up."_ She thought with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Robin got the time to tell Starfire about Batgirl's idea, it was mid afternoon and he was starting to get worried that his girlfriend was thinking he was avoiding her. He missed having breakfast with her because Bruce had the worst timing in the world and occupied his morning with countless speeches about what he thought what he was doing was the right thing. He even surprised the Boy Wonder with an apology from the other night.

As he made his way towards her room, he paused in front of her door as he heard another voice besides Starfires that was in her room. He put his ear through the door and continued to listen to the mysterious voice until he finally knew who the voice belonged too.

"_Oh shit. Babs is with her."_ The Boy Wonder thought to himself as he knocked on his girlfriend's door.

The voices finally stopped talking, from what Robin heard, as he stood waiting for one of the girls to open the door for him.

"Well, thanks for telling Starfire for me Robin. I knew I could count on you." Babs said with a cheery sarcastic tone as she saw who was standing on the other side of Starfire's door.

Robin coughed out a little and felt his cheeks tinge with red as he saw Starfire with her arms across her chest with an amused grin on her face.

"Well you see I was about to come and talk to Star about it but uh….I guess you beat me to the punch." Robin stammered out to the two redheads.

Starfire looked shocked at what her boyfriend had said an exclaimed, "Oh no Robin! Batgirl did not punch me do not fret!"

Robin could see Batgirl look curiously at the Tameranian and Robin shook his head and explained,

"No Star; figure of speech."

Starfire blew out a sigh of relief and she flew back to her bed to resume her position she and Batgirl were in before they were interrupted. She began to get lost in her thoughts as she began to remember what exactly went on with Batgirl.

She was quite surprised actually, that Robin forgot to tell her but she knew he must have had a good reason. Starfire smiled at the thought that she and Batgirl were now very much friends and how much she admired how Batgirl came to her to apologize. The Tameranian knew she did nothing wrong and even admitted to Batgirl that she was just the 'jealous' as the people of Earth called it. Although she was glad that Batgirl confirmed what Robin had told her that they were just friends.

She grabbed her bumgorf Silkie, who was next to her, and started to stroke his tummy gently as she saw Batgirl and Robin converse about what had occurred.

"So I won't be having two hot redheads fight over me?" she heard her boyfriend ask sadly.

Batgirl turned to look at Starfire and gave her a sneaky smile,

"Well we were having a very heated pillow fight before you rudely interrupted us…"

Starfire returned her smile with a sly one and decided to play along with her new friend.

"Oh yes! I got very hot and had to take off my shirt" Starfire added as she started to slowly walk to where Batgirl and Robin were.

Robin gulped as a mental image started to appear in his mind.

"Uh…shirt? Off?" he stammered as his forehead started to get sweaty.

Batgirl simply nodded at what the Boy Wonder said and she pointed to Starfire's disgruntled bed sheets,

"Yup, we actually messed up her neat sheets; look how messy we left them Star!" she exclaimed trying to hide the laughter that wanted to come out her throat.

Starfire sadly shook her head and answered, "Oh I knew I should not have been so rough with you Batgirl."

Robin started to feel very hot as more mental images entered the Boy Wonder's head and with that teasing voice Starfire was using reached his to his edge as he pounced on his girlfriend and started kissing her neck.

Between the heated kisses he was able to mutter out,

"You best be on your way..unless you want to join"

Starfire simply giggled at her boyfriends touches and kisses as she looked at Batgirl who turned away in disgust and shouted,

"Robin you hormonal idiot. I am so out of here; thanks for ruining the teasing!"

The Boy Wonder simply chuckled and when he heard Starfire's door close he began to take off his cape and shoes.

Once done he turned back to his beautiful sly girlfriend who took the chance to remove her sheets of her bed and motioned Robin to come to her.

Without hesitation he recaptured the Tameranian's lips and kissed her wherever her skin was exposed. Starfire simply made a mental note to thank Batgirl later.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Decided to cut the story shorter than what I originally wanted to do with this story. I wanted to go on a whole different level but my schedule with college is very hectic right now. Expect one or two chapters max! I want to thank the reviewers though, you help motivate me to write another and even greater chapter! :) I'l try my best to try and update the next chapter as soon as possible.**

***** Digimontklover actually mentioned a request for me and gave me a great idea to tell you guys that I will take requests! :)  
**

**Anyways let's get on to the chapter!**

Batgirl gave a grunt as she kicked the punching bag, as she was practicing in the Titans training room. While the Titans were off fighting a super villain, Robin told her to sit it out since they wanted to keep her visiting secret to the public, especially the villains in Gotham.

At the thought of Gotham, she thought of her mentor; which led to her fiercely kicking the punching bag again. Her trip with the Titans was coming to an end; technically she was supposed to leave this morning since she's been away for about a week already. She knew she had to get back since she knew her father wouldn't believe that 'looking around colleges' takes more than a week.

With that thought, she mustered up her remaining strength and kicked the punching back with a blow. She put her hands on her knees and tried to calm herself down to slow her breathing. She closed her eyes and focused solely on her breaths, feeling her sweat fall down the sides of her face.

Once she felt her breathes slow down, she walked over to where she had placed her water and towel and used her towel to pat her face from the sweat that replaced her once dry face. Batgirl then rewarded herself with a huge gulp of her water and felt the cold water rush down her throat.

She looked over at the punching bag and cringed when she saw that it had multiple tears at the seams.

"_I'll let Robin know about that when I'm back at Gotham" _she mischievously thought to herself as she made it to her room. Once enclosed in privacy, she took of her mask and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her once sleek ponytail was now disheveled with fly aways dripping down her forehead from the sweat that accumulated from her workout. She saw two crystal blue eyes look back at her and filled with alert when her laptop started beeping.

As she walked towards her laptop, she opened it up to see her mentor's eyes look at her.

"Interrupting something?" Batman asked

Batgirl rolled her eyes and answered, "No Bruce, I just finished a training session. Dick's not here if you wanted to talk to him; the Titans got a call to do their super hero duty and all."

Batman simply snorted and said,

"Actually I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to let you know that there's been a change of plans. I'm going to be in Jump tomorrow morning to pick you up personally."

Batgirl tried to hide the emotion in her eyes by staring down at her keyboard and muttered,

"Okay, yeah. Should I let Robin know?"

Batman simply answered, "You'll tell him either way. Now go back to work and work on those high kicks; you've been sloppy on them lately."

And with that, Batgirl's computer screen was filled with a black screen.

"Jerk" she said to herself as she got up to head back to the training room but felt herself collide with Robin.

"Someone is in need of a shower." Snickered Robin as he teased his bestfirend as he saw her gym attire and her disheveled ponytail.

Batgirl simply glared at him and then softened her glare,

"Hey listen I got to talk to you. Uh, Batman business."

Robin felt his goofy grin slip into a scowl and nodded as he entered the guest room that Batgirl was staying in.

As he plopped down on her bed he heard Batgirl ask,

"So when did you guys get here?"

He felt Batgirl's bed sink down a little as she sat down next to the Boy Wonder and answered,

"Actually the other Titans went for pizza, a little ritual we uh..do after a fight; but I came here to invite you with us."

Batgirl simply nodded and decided to get right to it,

"Batman's coming tomorrow morning."

Robin simply felt himself stiffen at the words that came out Batgirl's voice.

"Why the fuck does he care about my relationship with Starfire so much!" he heard himself scream out.

Batgirl simply stared at her best friend as she felt herself feel sympathy towards the Boy Wonder.

She put a hand on his shoulder and quietly told him,

"Dick, all he has in this world is his identity, you, and Alfred. That and his billions of dollars and sluts; maybe he just doesn't want to let you go from his life. Being Batman has his limitations to get close to people, shit who knows how Selina deals with him. I do know that you sometimes got to look at yourself in his shoes, I'm sure you'd do the same. If he's worrying over you because he's scared that you'll mess up our entire secret or because he's worried about losing you; with Batman, we'll never really know what his motives."

Robin simply shook his head,

"Cut the crap Babs, you know that little-"

Batgirl covered his mouth and gave Robin a glare,

"Robin shut the hell up and just listen to me. Maybe you're thinking about it the wrong way; what if he's thinking about his son rather than his protégé? What if he doesn't want to let that little boy who once called him dad and looked up to him as if nothing in the universe could destroy him go? He's suffered a lot more than he lets on, it doesn't take a detective to figure that out. I guess your relationship with Starfire reminded him that there's a time where he's just got to let go of that little boy he thinks you still are."

Robin just let the words from Babs cloud his brain. He knew she was right and he, himself, knew that the way he was acting with Bruce wasn't very fair. He'll never admit it to anyone, but if there was a person to break the Boy Wonder's stubbornness, it'd be Babs.

He knew she was right and he, himself, knew that the way he was acting with Bruce wasn't very fair.

"I'm glad Bruce's lack of feelings didn't affect you like they affected me." He said to Batgirl with a small smile.

"Couldn't if he tried; probably the girl in me. But hey, he's not as heartless as you think; you know Bruce always has his motives and you got to hand it to him, at least he didn't force you back to Gotham. In a weird 'Batman' way, he's actually giving you your space." She said with a light chuckle.

Robin simply rolled his eyes and shook his head,

"Apparently, since he sent your nosey ass over here to Jump just to spy on Star and I."

Batgirl shoved her best friend's shoulder and laughed as she said,

"Which is why I specifically said in a 'weird Batman' way."

Robin simply stuck his tongue out at her and grabbed her hand as he pulled her off her bed,

"C'mon let's go get some pizza."


	10. Chapter 10

It was the morning of Batman's visit and everyone in the tower was feeling nervous and antsy, everyone except Raven that is. I guess being the first one in the Ops Room has its advantages; she saw the bustling of Beastboy and Cyborg fighting over what game they should buy in honor of 'the great Batman', she saw Star trying to comforting Robin about his mentor coming over, but what puzzled her was that Batgirl still hadn't come to the Ops Room yet. She tapped into everyone's minds to try and find out where she was exactly; just out of curiosity. She grimaced as she could not feel Batgirl in the tower and as she started towards the Titan leader to inform him; she felt a dainty hand on her shoulder.

When she saw that it was Batgirl, she put her hood over her head to hide her shocked expression.

Batgirl gave the empathy a small smirk and asked,

"Scared you did I?"

Raven took a deep breath to control her emotion of anger and confusion and when she felt as if it was safe, she turned to Batgirl and answered,

"No; actually just bothered. How the hell did you-"

Raven bit back her tongue before letting Batgirl know that she couldn't find the hero.

Batgirl simply finished her sentence,

"Avoid being detected?"

Raven just gave her a nod and looked away.

Batgirl crossed her arms and felt a smile come onto her face; finally she caught the attention of the empath. If there was anything she wanted to do before she left, it was to leave on everyone's good note.

Batgirl sat on one of stools in the kitchen and was surprised that Raven did the same. She put her arms on the Titan's shiny cold counter and turned to Raven,

"Well, it's thanks to Batman really."

Once she saw Raven's puzzled look she pulled up her thick red hair in a bun and sure enough, there was a silver earring- like clip on her ear.

"You couldn't expect me to come here on a secret mission and have a chance for an empathy to read my mind and figure it all out now." She said with a wink.

Raven was intrigued with this small device, never in her life as a hero as she encountered such a device. She didn't know whether to be impressed with the Bat family's stealthy ways or whether she should be offended that Batgirl expected her to read her; she decided to go with offended.

"I would never tap into someone's mind unless I have too." Raven stated firmly.

Batgirl let go of her hair and her smirk fell,

"Well you can't expect Batman to believe you; it's not in his nature." She teased hoping to relieve the conversation of it's now awkwardness.

Raven simply shrugged but couldn't help but ask,

"How come I was able to sense you the first day you were here?"

Batgirl cringed at this and said,

"You sensed me? Shit…uh you didn't go in my mind did you? The reason I didn't come out till' later is because Robin was helping me place it somewhere where you Titans wouldn't find it."

Raven just shook her head,

"Like I said, I only read someone's mind if I need too." And with that she got up from the stool and walked to the other side of the Ops Room to sit on the couch.

Batgirl slapped her forehead; the chance of becoming friends with the empath flew out the Titans big bay windows.

As she was about to leave the Ops Room, she looked at the clock above the sliding door and noticed that it was 9:00 and Batman was running late.

"_Hmm…so much for his perfect timing."_ Batgirl thought to herself and as the sliding doors slid open, a green figure followed by a silver figure sped through the door and she heard the changeling scream out,

"Batman's here! Omg! Cyborg get your arm ready to record this!"

**An: So to Edgar H. Sutter's request, I let Batgirl and Raven have a little one to one talk. I just couldn't picture Raven being friends with a complete stranger; she's not even completely opened up to her own teammates yet! Especially after the whole Terra incident, I dunno' I just don't think it would've been in her Raven nature. Hehe, I couldn't let Batgirl charm Raven into befriending her; I guess it only worked for Cyborg and Beastboy. ;) Anways, one more chapter left for this story to come to an end! *tear,tear***


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Well here it is! The last and final chapter to this story. I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review, favorite, and follow; it means so much and really helped inspire me to continue the story. Again, I want to apologize for cutting it short but expect one-shots from me; maybe even another story! ;) **

The changeling's word hit Robin like a ton of bricks; he shook off the feeling and as he started towards the door, he felt a hand entwine into his. He looked to see his girlfriends face with a small but worried smile.

"Robin, if you wish, I shall go in my room until the Batman is gone." She said to him.

Robin gave her hand a small squeeze and his face turned stern and firm look,

"Star no; this is where it ends. Batman needs to accept the fact that we're together. I don't want you to feel like you're something I need to hide; you're the exact opposite. I'm not ashamed of you and if Batman is, then he can fuck off."

Starfire simply gave her boyfriend a nod and was lead towards the roof with the other Titans and Batgirl behind them.

Before Robin opened the door that separated Batman and himself he turned to the Titans and said,

"I don't want you guys to make this a big deal; it's just Batman. You'll just stroke his already huge ego alright?" while looking directly and Cyborg and Beastboy who were already setting up the video camera.

"Cy! No, no, no, this has to be in HD! If you can build a T-ship, T-car, and all your thingymagis you can make this video in HD!" Beastboy was frantically telling his fellow Titan friend, evidentially not having heard what Robin had said.

"Ay! Ay! Don't touch my thermal coupler! That is not the HD converter button you damn grasstain!" he screamed at Beasboy who was pressing all over his robotic body.

Robin rubbed his temples as he looked at his teammates ignore what he had said that was especially for them to hear.

Suddenly, a black shroud of energy enclosed the two bickering Titans and the video camera that was once in Cyborgs arm shattered onto the floor.

Robin gave Raven a nod of appreciation as he walked towards Cyborg and Beastboy who were on the ground almost crying that their one and only chance of preserving the memory of meeting the great Batman was gone.

"If you two don't behave I will make you run extra laps for training tomorrow and if you ever get Raven angry, I won't tell her to hold back on your punishment."

At the sound of Raven's name the two got up and straightened each other at the sheer fear of what Raven would do to the both of them.

Batgirl and Starfire just giggled at the scene that was before them and started to follow Robin who finally went through the door.

Robin looked to see the stoic face of Batman in front of him.

He shook his mentors hand and simply said,

"Batman."

Batman simply nodded at this and looked over to Batgirl as he nudged his head towards his Batplane.

Batgirl got the message and began to say good bye to her new friends at the Titan Tower.

"It was nice to meet all you guys; hopefully our paths will cross soon and I'll show you how us heroes in Gotham kick ass." Batgirl said with a wink.

As Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire, and even Raven said goodbye to Batgirl; Robin took it as a chance to speak to Batman privately.

Before the Boy Wonder could say anything to his mentor, he was surprisingly embraced in a hug from Batman.

Robin was frozen in shock; the words he was once going to say disappeared as his mind was clouded with nothing but blanks. He tried his hardest not to get choked up over the simple hug, but for Batman to give the Boy Wonder a hug was such a rare thing.

He felt Batman place his big sturdy hands on both his shoulders and look down to reach his gaze,

"Look Robin, I didn't just come all this way to pick up Batgirl. I wanted to come to apologize to you personally. I know I'm not the greatest nor the most understanding, but from what Batgirl tells me and from what I've been observing; I was wrong about you and Starfire. Maybe I need to stop treating you as myprotégé and more like my son."

Robin simply let his fathers words soak in his mind; and fixated his gaze on Starfire who was now looking at him with worry.

Batman turned to look at who his young protégé was looking at and beckoned the young Tameranian to come to where he was with Robin.

When Starfire reached the two she stood right next to Robin and extended her arm to Batman,

"Hello friend Batman! It is glorious to finally do the meeting of you!"

Batman took the dainty tan hand of Starfires in his and shook it.

"Yes, well there is something I need to apologize to you too. I think you deserve to know that I wasn't all that…supportive of you and Robin's relationship; but things have changed and I just wanted to let you and Robin both know that I'll be off your case."

Starfire stared quizzically at Batman and then at Robin,

"We were on a mission Robin?"

Robin, who was still dazed and shocked, finally returned to reality as he shook his head at his girlfriend.

"No Star, again, it's a form of expression."

Batman simply looked at his protégé and his girlfriend and then said,

"Batgirl and I should leave; it shouldn't be long until the villains find out that I'm not at Gotham."

Starfire then did what no other person, probably not even Superman, would do and embraced Batman in a tight hug.

"I thank you Batman! I hope you have a marvelous trip back."

Suddenly, everyone on the Titan's roof gawked at what the Tameranian had just done.

Leave it to the Tameranian to leave Batman at a loss for words; he let out a couple of coughs and then glared through his mask at the Boy Wonder who had an amused look on his face.

Robin grabbed Starfires hand and he pulled her off Batman who didn't miss a beat to get on his plane.

Before getting on the Bat plane, Batgirl embraced Robin in a hug and whispered,

"You see; I told you he'd come around."

Robin gave his best friend a smile and she then departed to the Bat plane where she and Batman flew onto Gotham.

Batgirl looked down at the Titans Tower and saw Beastboy and Cyborg push each other around while Raven walked behind them and out the roof leaving only Robin and Starfire who were now crouched on the corner of the roof.

She felt herself smile at the view she had before her and she turned to look at Batman who had his expression towards the sky line.

"I'm surprised, but proud of what you did Bruce. I'm deffinately going to ask Alfred how he convinced the 'great' Batman to finally come to his damn senses when we get to the Manor." She told him with a smile still on her face.

Batman simply snorted as his response, but looked down at the site where Batgirl was fixated on.

A small smile twitched on his frown because knew his son would be alright; it was finally time for the bird to fly on his own now.


End file.
